


袭警

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	袭警

 

 

 

今年十九岁的陈立农是一个大学生，不是社团负责人，不是校会骨干。最普通的那一种，大学生。但就像大家经常说，每个人都是不同的个体。陈立农的特别之处大概在于腿很长，眼睛很垂。

 

啊，还有他那位正在同居的年上刑警男友，很漂亮。

 

没什么浪漫桥段，就是一次大学生聚餐经常会有的陌生人口角，然后斗殴。陈立农带头动的手，到了局里正想先承认，觉得会讨个从轻。办公桌后的漂亮刑警打断了他的句子，说滚，别让老子管这些。他做好了被通告学校被记过的预想，一下愣了。漂亮刑警从卷宗里抬头看了他一眼，说就算你长得很可爱现在也快滚。

 

他在之后的口供里写了自己的号码。

 

 

 

 

今天的晚课是选修影视鉴赏，第一小节答到，课间就可以跑。他平时不爱逃课，因为没有必要。他不像同学喜欢打游戏，也不需要陪女友。他的男友比他忙得多。书包里装着专业课和高数的作业，是利用选修的打算。推翻计划的唯一理由是一条微信，来自他的特别之处。

 

——回家了

 

 

 

他太想他了。林彦俊在跟一个B级案子，半个月没着家了。工作性质让他们连基本的微信、电话都不能拥有，每天晚上固定时间一条报平安短信。就会给他一种警嫂的自我使命，在家里打扫，按时浇花，冰箱里永远放着男友喜欢的新鲜食材。用一种甜蜜又担心的氛围生活。  
   
从收到微信到打开家门的时间大概一个小时，他打了计程车，在楼下买了避孕套和草莓牛奶。  
   
他应该在睡着，他每次跟完一个大的回家都倒头就睡，醒了之后会要做爱，吃饭，然后再做。陈立农一边想着，冰好牛奶放好书包，赤足走进卧室。床上还是自己早起没来得及整理的样子。  
   
地毯是林彦俊挑的。他很喜欢白色，毛茸茸的那种白色。  
   
但他不是白色的。他睡在地毯上，以胎儿在子宫里的姿势。蜷缩着抱住双膝，脆弱得不像他。陈立农的视线从他光洁的双足向上滑，制服裤，警用腰带，蓝色刑警衬衫。自己最中意他线条纤细流畅的脖颈，这里现在捆着颈圈。所属的金属链条流连到地毯外，握把对着自己的方向。再往上十五公分，两颗宇宙藏在黑洞一般的绸缎里，被紧紧扣住。  
   
   
沉默地走过去，俯身抓到项圈握把牵起来。踩到地毯上，再单脚踩他。两趾夹起乳头玩弄，接着是腰，大腿，停留在阴茎反复轻躏。陈立农知道他没睡，是一种更深层次的休息。地上的人无声地扭动，将自己渴望被触碰的部分展示给高高在上的人。在这个过程中不被命令时不能发出声音，任何主动行为都不被允许。  
   
主导人打开他制服的第三颗纽扣，探进去摸到他的乳头。被掐住的时候他呜咽了一声，换来即刻收手的惩罚。被挑起的性欲让他不敢再出声，只乖乖地躺着。那人并不说话，也不触碰他。他意识到自己惹得人不喜欢了，怯怯地叫了一句先生。  
   
   
“自己摸。”  
   
   
他手上动作丝毫不敢怠慢，脸却红了。朝着声源大大地张开双腿，解开自己的皮带，内外裤一起褪到膝头。他已经硬了。这是那人喜欢的样子。接着左手从嘴里吮过，带出津液，从被打开的纽扣处伸进去按压乳头。右手开始轻轻地自慰，马眼周围已经一片晶亮，前列腺液源源不断地从小口淌出来。被剥夺了视觉让感官更强烈，他能感觉到那人的视线温度渐渐升高，更卖力地表演淫荡。  
   
失去眼前色彩的人在另一人眼里是最浓烈的色彩。禁欲感十足的水色衬衫尚且扣到最顶上，里面装载着填满渴望的粉色皮肤，稀疏可爱的棕色耻毛中挺立他被撸得泛红的阴茎，衬着骨节分明的手指更好看。再往下是纯白的内裤裹着用来放对讲和警棍的黑色制裤。  
   
他很快被自己撸出咕唧水声，动作开始加快时那人喊了停。下一秒他就放开了自己，又躺好，任凭欲望快把脑子炸掉。现在这身体不属于他，只有陈立农可以支配。刚才表现好像让人满意了，得到摸头奖励，他甜甜笑了。  
   
陈立农牵着他，走过书桌找到手铐。他顺从地猫一般四肢并用，接着双手被铐在后腰位置，正面绷得更开，制服的纽扣之间裂痕明显。牵到床边又跪好，那人似乎坐下了，掐他的下颌向前贴到散发荷尔蒙气息和温度的性器。他乖巧地埋下头去打圈舔吻着，感受到形状以后向上一点，在完全黑暗里咬住外裤松紧带，为人服务着脱下。棉质面料被他细致的舌面浸湿，底下又胀一圈。舔上一会儿，从大腿根部将布料咬在牙间拽住扯下，被弹出来的阴茎拍了一下头，扁了扁嘴。  
   
脸颊探索着找到热源，再含入口中。不吝啬地溢出津液湿润整个柱身，两边嘴角都撑得欲裂，偏偏还能用舌面和口壁模拟真空环境，感受筋络脉动。坐在眼前的人掌握住他整个后脑，一下一下带领节奏深喉，他拼命绷直颈项以更深插入讨人喜欢。主导人拍拍他的脸，示意他开始下一步。于是他站起来，左右互相帮忙踩掉两层裤子，接着项圈被毫不温柔地向前扯，带着他扑到床上。  
   
   
今天额外被铐住，他埋在被子里委屈地想，不能自己扩张。拥有他的人把他的腰捞起来，他在绸缎里紧紧闭上眼，嘴也闭上。痛是理应承受的，事先没有做好工作是自己的失误。后穴还是在陌生触感来临时对他发出危险信号，整个人打了一颤。期待又紧张那人的横冲直撞，只迎来手指温柔的试探。他依旧不出声，靠扭腰撅屁股表示爱意。  
   
   
   
   
他突然想起了他们的第一次游戏。也是他跟完一个大案，结束的原因是奸杀十数名未成年少女的嫌疑犯跳楼自尽了。他在梦里大汗淋漓，隔天做爱时看着爱人的脸，眼前走马灯一般掠过受害人的遗照和嫌疑犯从高空坠下时得意的大笑。他对身上的人发出要求，要求失去视觉和身体所有权，要求他掐自己的喉管，完全地掌握他。  
   
陈立农停顿了十秒钟，做到了。  
   
他在被逼着憋到跟对方同时射出精液的一瞬间从梦魇中解脱。在高潮的延绵里喘息，把陈立农遮住他眼睛的手拉到嘴里用舌尖和虎牙照顾，用纯净的欲望和爱去看人，双手从爱人的臂膀腰肢流连向下，要追求更多快乐。现在他又属于了他自己。  
   
从那一刻开始他知道，陈立农不只是他生活的爱人伴侣。是他心理防线的重铸者，是他的降落伞。  
   
   
   
   
后穴里几根手指争先恐后又协作和谐，深深浅浅地捅。在他的甬道里纵深推进，饱足感和压迫感只是不同说法。林彦俊侧脸在床上作支撑点，塌着腰，高高翘起屁股。胸前的制服口袋纽扣被压住，硌得两边乳头都肿起来一些，酥着又疼又痒。双手被铐在身后，悄悄地用胸口去蹭床单纾解欲望。身后的人似乎发现了他的动作，拽着握把向高处去，链条发出丁零声响。他整个上半身的着力点只剩下二指宽的项圈，掌握在陈立农手里。  
   
“喜欢摸胸吗？”  
   
他在桎梏中，小幅度点头。  
   
被狠狠地打了一下屁股，表皮层神经传来刺痛的辣，而后是暖热。  
   
“胸是谁的？”  
   
“……是你的…”  
   
另一边臀瓣也挨上一下。痛得他眼眶湿掉一点，被绸缎吸收浸去。项圈那头的力度放掉，他又跌进床里。刚刚施行惩罚的那双大手握住了他的腰侧，把他抬成一个锐角，后穴湿漉漉地暴露在空气和人眼里。  
   
   
“真骚。”  
   
   
这是夸奖。他抿着嘴笑了，后穴如同生命呼吸一般开合，淫水被刚才的指奸勾出体外，覆得耻毛之间挂上透亮薄膜，身下也洇出一二瘢痕。  
   
他又在床上蹭起来，这次是被动的。身后的人先是扣住他的胯骨重重地打了几下招呼，然后又收紧了握把将他仰起身来，用九浅一深的节奏操他，舔他的脊柱和肩胛骨。他爽得各处肌肉都在收缩颤栗，偏偏忍得住一声不吭，憋得脸颊泛粉。像被水手打捞上岸的鱼，大口大口无声呼吸。  
   
在降落过程中的性爱游戏里他不属于自己，没有资格去要求掌权人的体贴绅士，身体只是情欲的附属品。背后的人也同意这一点，只顾一下下插得更深，几欲把底下两个囊袋都填进去。他在没有被抚慰阴茎和G点的情况下还是硬得通红，龟头随着被操弄的节奏拍在上腹，粘连暧昧体液。  
   
“你穿制服真漂亮。”  
   
提问以外的句子不被允许回应，他羞涩地嘴角弧度带出酒窝，拱起腰身让人操得更重。  
   
眼泪津液汗滴混着前后溅出的淫水和身上人的体液彻底淹没了他，制服随着动作发皱，背中央沁出水渍。那人突然一下死死地干进最里，不再抽出，腰胯带动力度以交合处作桩细细磨他。甬道被恶意玩弄，被撑到最开，他实在受不了了。烟花引线短短，却一直徘徊在引爆炸开的前一刻。  
   
他感觉自己下一秒就要死在床上。始作俑者却瞬间抽离出去不再挺弄，远远地下了命令。  
   
“高潮给我看。”  
   
他双眼从眼罩里迷蒙睁开，在无边的黑暗里委屈得想哭。那人分明在故意作弄他，双手铐在一起还硬要他自己高潮。  
   
似乎了解了他现在的状况，陈立农不顾自己的欲望也濒临崩溃边缘，起身从书桌拿了钥匙来。他双手被放开后转腕几圈，翻身正面朝人躺好，顺从地又开始自慰。  
   
这次是一前一后，左手轻车熟路地找到阴茎开始撸动，右手摸索着探向后穴。直接三个手指并起戳刺，淫靡水声伴着爱人遮掩不住的浓重喘息让他享受不已。他的无名指指腹终于按到了G点上，整个人僵直了几秒。接着一下一下地再按，两只手的动作都越来越快。  
   
但他高潮不了。  
   
敏感点带来的快感在反复数次之后渐渐平淡。阴茎在加速套弄中多了颜色和尺寸，但一直跳不上临界点，只剩下惯性的动作。  
   
他委屈又负气，干脆两手都拿开，只把自己整个赤裸地呈现在爱人眼前。  
   
居高临下的人轻轻笑了，俯下身来扯住他的发丝把脸掰向自己，赐予他游戏里第一个吻。唇间未曾期待的湿润触感一下激得林彦俊微微颤抖，继而更猛烈地回应舔弄。舌尖四处游走，无意识地抠紧床单，关节透出指骨的白色。那人在他嘴里又笑了，兀地狠狠咬住他下唇。爆发出血腥气味的一瞬间手指也直直地打开他软热甬道，精确地刺到G点。  
   
他哽住了喉咙，蜷着脚趾射了。  
   
欲望本源笑得更开，几个指尖在他沾满浓稠精液的小腹上来回抹开。  
   
   
“真的很骚呢，被我指奸就会射。”  
   
   
他胸口剧烈起伏着喘气，通体都散发荷尔蒙和温度，悄悄地改变双腿摆放的位置触碰到身上人尚且高高挺立的器官。然后悄悄地笑了。  
   
降落过程结束，他安全到达地面。  
   
   
陈立农正欲就着这个姿势抬起他的双腿，不料他暗里使了力气一下把人蹬在床内，迅速地爬起跨坐在人身上，手里是明晃晃的铐子。  
   
林彦俊解开绸缎眼罩，适应光线地眯着眼俯身看他，手上不停将人右手铐在床角。贴到喉结处轻轻啃咬，用上目线清纯盯他。  
   
“宝贝，我要告你袭警哦。”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
/  
“宝贝你行不行啊，不行把我手解开啦。”  
   
“才…才不要！哈啊…你动一动，动一下啊！”  
   
“喔。”  
   
“呜…嗯啊…你慢一点…太快了…慢一点慢一点啊啊…”  
   
“不要。”  
   
“嗯唔…你没…没戴套吗…哈啊……陈立农！呜呜呜你…你这个大变态！唔唔…不行放开我放开我啊……”  
   
“乖，爸比给你买了草莓牛奶哦～”


End file.
